Seul
by Manion-chan
Summary: Kyôya est parti et Mukuro se retrouve seul. Songfic


Seul

Me revoilà dans une songfic grâce à Eric Clutter qui m'a permis de découvrir les comédies musicales. La chanson que j'utilise est « Seul » de Don Juan. Évidemment, la chanson ne m'appartient pas mais les personnages non plus. Bonne lecture~

« Seul, comme en exil. Comme un naufragé sur son île. Comme le funambule sur un fil. » 

Il s'était réveillé le matin, seul. Il avait d'abord cherché la source de chaleur qu'il avait l'habitude d'enlacer mais il devait se faire une raison, Kyôya n'était pas là. Il avait encore dû se réveiller tôt et être parti prendre sa douche. Mukuro sourit à l'idée de retrouver son alouette sous le jet d'eau et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. L'illusionniste soupira lorsqu'il trouva la pièce d'eau vide; il finit par se diriger vers la cuisine. Rokudo trouva un mot sur la table, court et précis : « Je pars, ne me cherche pas ». Et là, Mukuro comprit... il était seul.

« Seul parce qu'on a tout pris, parce qu'on a eu tort, c'est se croire en vie même quand on est mort.  
>C'est abandonner sa chance à un autre, sans jamais pouvoir oublier sa faute<br>Seul parce que l'amour a changé de camp, c'est des cris de peine, mais qui les entend ? » 

Mukuro savait qu'il avait eu tort de faire passer ses caprices avant les envies de son partenaire mais il ne savait pas faire autrement. Tout compte fait, aurait-il mieux fait de rester dans un de ses enfers ? A présent, Hibari pouvait partir avec n'importe quel autre mafieux ; peut-être avait-il succombé au charme d'un certain Cavallone. Sans s'en rendre compte, l'illusionniste laissa son désespoir et sa tristesse s'évacuer, il cria durant quelques secondes avant de se calmer. Il avait tellement mal.

« Seul parce qu'on n'a pas su lire entre les lignes, qu'on n'a pas voulu regarder les signes.  
>Parce qu'on écoutait sans jamais le croire, quand l'amour s'en va, c'est toujours trop tard.<br>Seul, c'est une nuit qui n'en finit pas, c'est une elle sans lui, c'est un toi sans moi. » 

Il y avait pourtant eu des signes mais Mukuro n'y avait pas fait attention. Depuis quand Kyôya refusait-il une bonne partie de jambes en l'air ? Pourquoi Hibari effectuait ses missions de plus en plus loin ? Rokudo aurait dû faire attention à ce changement de vie. A présent, il ne pourrait plus faire marche arrière mais depuis quand l'alouette s'était-elle lassée de lui, à présent, qui illuminerait les journées de l'illusionniste ? Le Gardien du brouillard envoya un poing rageur dans le mur, il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu une partie de lui.

« Seul, comme en équilibre.  
>Seul, prisonnier parce qu'on est libre.<br>Seul, comme une histoire sans son livre. » 

A présent, Mukuro se sentait seul; il avait l'habitude de passer ses journées en solitaire mais il avait toujours su que son amant reviendrait le soir. Aujourd'hui marquait un nouveau mode de vie. Malgré cette nouvelle liberté, Rokudo se sentait à nouveau prisonnier, prisonnier de sa solitude… A présent, il se sentait comme une coquille vide, dont l'âme serait partie en même temps que son amant. Il ne restait que le livre de leur relation dont les dernières pages resteraient vierges. La solitude l'attaquait de toutes les manières; l'illusionniste était à nouveau seul.

« Seul parce qu'on a tout pris, parce qu'on a eu tort, c'est se croire en vie même quand on est mort.  
>C'est abandonner sa chance à un autre, sans jamais pouvoir oublier sa faute<br>Seul parce que l'amour a changé de camp, c'est des cris de peine, mais qui les entend ? »

Peut-être qu'en fin de compte, Hibari se sentait enchaîné; lui qui a tant besoin de liberté. Mukuro avait tout fait pour ne pas être trop présent. Depuis le départ de Kyôya, l'illusionniste n'avait plus vraiment l'impression de vivre car il se demandait qui allait avoir la chance de se réchauffer aux côtés du gardien du nuage. Dino ? Takeshi ? Tsuna ? Le manieur de trident était sorti un jour se balader et, par désespoir, il avait tué une personne. Il ne la connaissait même pas mais il la regarda sa cible tomber lourdement au sol, désarticulé et mort. Une voix rauque se fit entendre dans la ruelle sombre.

-Pourquoi ?

« Seul parce qu'on n'a pas su lire entre les lignes, qu'on n'a pas voulu regarder les signes.  
>Parce qu'on écoutait sans jamais le croire, quand l'amour s'en va, c'est toujours trop tard.<br>Seul, c'est une nuit qui n'en finit pas, c'est une elle sans lui, c'est un toi sans moi. »

Certains signes auraient dû l'alarmer. Pourquoi Kyôya ne l'embrassait plus avant de partir ou à la moindre occasion ? Pourquoi n'avait-il rien vu ? A chaque fois qu'ils avaient une discussion, Mukuro finissait toujours par ricaner et sauter sur le corps de son amant. A présent c'était fini. Maintenant, l'illusionniste allait devoir supporter de longues nuits en solitaire qui traîneront en longueur et il sentait qu'une partie de lui avait disparu.

« Seul, qui n'a jamais été seul ?  
>Seul, ma place à ceux qui la veulent. » <p>

Il se souvenait de la solitude qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il avait été enfermé à Vendicare et même après. Il savait aussi que ses amis avaient aussi ressenti cette absence d'on ne sait quoi qui nous ruinait la vie. Si Mukuro trouvait quelqu'un qui voulait échanger sa vie avec lui, il accepterait de suite. Il souffrait beaucoup plus qu'il ne voulait le croire.

« Seul comme un condamné devant l'échafaud, comme un innocent devant son bourreau.  
>Seul comme un enfant qui cherche son père.<br>Seul comme le mendiant qui s'endort à terre.  
>Parce qu'on a passé sa vie sans la voir, on se trouve seul devant son miroir. » <p>

Rokudo avait été interpellé par la police italienne car il avait une apparence douteuse. On avait retrouvé un cadavre et justement, l'illusionniste était couvert de sang… Il écoutait les questions qu'on lui posait d'une oreille distraite. Parfois, l'illusionniste avait envie de retrouver son père, même si ce dernier l'avait livré aux scientifiques. N'importe qui qui le sortirait de la cellule dans laquelle on venait de l'amener. Mukuro essaya de retracer sa vie grâce à ses souvenirs mais un bruit de clefs l'en empêcha; Tsuna était devant la porte et dès que l'illusionniste le regarda dans les yeux, il y vit son image, seule.

« Seul parce qu'on a tout pris, parce qu'on a eu tort, c'est se croire en vie même quand on est mort.  
>C'est abandonner sa chance à un autre, sans jamais pouvoir oublier sa faute<br>Seul parce que l'amour a changé de camp, c'est des cris de peine, mais qui les entend ? »

Rokudo n'avait pas attendu qu'Hibari s'ouvre plus à lui, il avait de suite exigé. Kyôya avait eu l'air de s'y habituer mais était-ce vrai ? A présent, Mukuro était obligé de laisser la chance à ses concurrents vu que le manieur de tonfas était parti.

L'illusionniste avait fini par se rendre dans son monde, celui où il avait rencontré Nagi. De toute façon, il savait très bien comment cette histoire allait finir… Après s'être assuré d'être seul, Mukuro laissa échapper sa peine et la laissa s'extérioriser. Il hurla durant un long moment, jusqu'à se sentir un peu mieux…

« Seul parce qu'on n'a pas su lire entre les lignes, qu'on n'a pas voulu regarder les signes.  
>Parce qu'on écoutait sans jamais le croire, quand l'amour s'en va, c'est toujours trop tard.<br>Seul, c'est une nuit qui n'en finit pas, c'est une elle sans lui, c'est un toi sans moi. »

C'était entièrement de sa faute. Il aurait dû se rendre compte du mal être de son amant mais il avait préféré l'ignorer. Pourtant, c'était flagrant depuis quand le grand Hibari Kyôya portait-il des chemises noires accompagnées d'une cravate anthracite ? Mukuro n'avait jamais écouté quand quelqu'un lui parlait, son amant n'était pas une exception. La cellule du Manoir Vongola était lugubre mais moins que celles de Vendicare. Il ne vivait plus, Kyôya était parti.

« Seul comme un condamné devant l'échafaud, comme un innocent devant son bourreau.  
>Seul comme un enfant qui cherche son père.<br>Seul comme le mendiant qui s'endort à terre.  
>Parce qu'on a passé sa vie sans la voir, on se trouve seul devant son miroir. » <p>

Tsuna accompagnait Mukuro devant les imposantes portes de la prison. Le Decimo allait parler lorsque son ancien gardien le coupa.

-Je savais que ça allait finir comme ça. Je ne me rebellerai plus.

Rokudo regarda autour de lui et aperçut Kyôya dans les bras de quelqu'un que Mukuro n'avait jamais vu. Le gardien du nuage se dirigea vers son ancien amant mais au dernier moment, un Vindice apparut et entraîna l'illusionniste avec lui. Il le savait, c'était la dernière fois qu'il voyait Hibari.

« Seul... »

Mukuro serait toujours seul à présent. Plus rien ne changerait ce fait; il repensa une dernière fois à Kyôya alors que les drogues qu'on lui avait administrées commençaient à faire leur effet. Une larme se mélangea avec le liquide qui entourait l'ancien gardien du brouillard Vongola.

Voilà, j'ai fini… Je ne pense pas que je vais sortir de ce style drama-romance car c'est vraiment mon état d'esprit. Je pense même que les deathfics seront même possibles dans un avenir certain… A la prochaine, peut-être~


End file.
